


The New Contract

by TakeYourHeart



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Inflation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeYourHeart/pseuds/TakeYourHeart
Summary: Rias decides to have some fun with her queen in the shower.





	The New Contract

It was just another day after school. Rias Gremory was at the Occult Research Club building where she could normally be found at this time. She was alone there, except for her queen and lifelong friend Akeno Himejima’s company. Rias was bored without the rest of the club around bringing energy to the place, so she decided to have some fun.

“Akeno, I’m going to take a shower. Would you care to join me?” Rias said. Akeno responded “You’re not planning anything mischievous are you?” Rias only gave her a smile and a wink before heading to the bathroom, followed by her friend.

Once inside, their school uniforms were quickly discarded leaving the pair nude. Both of the devils revealed their massive breasts, with Akeno’s being a tad larger, and their equally perfect asses. When the water came on and covered their bodies, both girls felt their nipples harden instantly.

“Let’s start having some fun, Akeno,” the president said as she began to use her devil magic. Between her legs, Rias began to grow a gigantic cock. The length of the member reached 12 inches while still flaccid, and Akeno knew what she was going to be doing with it.

Akeno got down on her knees and began licking the massive member, being sure to sure to reach every inch of it. After doing this for a few minutes, Akeno wrapped her lips around the cock’s head and took it into her mouth. “Mmhmm,” Akeno moaned into the cock as she began sucking the head of her best friend’s cock, enjoying every second of it. “Ah... you’re always amazing at pleasuring me with that mouth of yours, Akeno,” Rias said to the girl below her. “Now start using those massive tits of yours as well.” As soon as she said this her cock was surrounded by Akeno’s beautiful breasts, making both of them feel an even greater ecstasy than before.

As Akeno worked on Rias’ shaft, she began to feel the cock hardening in her throat. Akeno had sucked Rias’ dick before, but she had never felt it get as hard or large as it was getting now. The growing cock started to become too much for Akeno to handle, but before she could get her mouth off it, Rias had her hands on the back of Akeno’s head. Shoving her queen’s face down on her cock, Rias ordered, “Don’t stop, you’re making me feel so good... I’M ABOUT TO CUM!”

Rias began releasing a gigantic load of cum from her cock, flooding Akeno’s mouth and throat. She released so much cum it began to spill out of Akeno’s mouth, coating her face and chest with her king’s massive load. Akeno attempted to swallow the semen, but was quickly interrupted when Rias pulled her to her feet and into a kiss. Rias made out with her second-in-command for a few minutes, stealing her cum back from Akeno’s mouth in the process. She then moved on to Akeno’s chest, licking them clean of all the cum spilled on them. When she felt her president’s tongue latch onto her nipples, Akeno lost control and orgasmed.

“You’re such a naughty girl, my dear queen! You came already, and I haven’t even put my cock inside you yet,” Rias said as she backed away from her partner’s voluptuous breasts. Akeno noticed two things when Rias said this. First, that the Gremory daughter’s cock had grown larger than she had ever seen it before. The penis now exceeded 18 inches in length and was as thick as her forearm. On top of this, the member was practically glowing due to the mixture of water, saliva, and semen coating it. Akeno’s mouth began to water at this sight when her second realization struck her. This massive phallus she had her eyes on was about to tear through her virginity.

Akeno had never gone farther than giving her president blowjobs, and the thought that Rias was about to take things to the next level made the thunder priestess even hornier than she already was. Akeno said in a seductive voice, “Does that mean you plan on taking me right here right now?”

Rias scanned the goddess in front of her’s body one more time, taking in every detail of her glistening wet body, before replying, “I’ve never felt this excited in my entire life! I need some way to reward you for your service here, preferably in a way that we can both enjoy.” Rias locked eyes Akeno, communicating all that needed to be said between the two without the need for words.

Akeno leaned against the shower wall and spread her legs for her friend, revealing her sopping wet virgin pussy. “Take me however you want, Rias! I’m yours!” Rias replied “Very well, just don’t regret giving me full control of your body when I’m pounding you senseless.”

Akeno’s eyes then began to water as she felt the massive rod force it’s way inside her, quickly breaking her hymen and reaching all the way to her cervix. Her inner walls began to tighten in response, only amplifying the pleasure felt by both girls. Rias then began thrusting her hips in and out, stirring up the Himejima’s insides. “This feels so much better than I could have ever hoped for! Keep fucking me HARDER,” Akeno began to shout in response to Rias’ movement. “Your pussy is so tight, my dick can barely fit inside of you! I guess I’ll need to loosen you up,” Rias said as she began thrusting even faster and harder into her partner.

Akeno was in pure ecstasy as her leader dominated her body, claiming every inch of her insides for the Gremory family. “SHAPE MY PUSSY TO ONLY FIT YOUR COCK, MASTER! MY BODY BELONGS TO YOU,” Akeno shouted as she closed her legs around Rias’ waist, inciting a reaction in her “Master.” Rias responded by pulling her away from the wall, leaving Akeno supported only by the devil. Rias moved her hands to her devil’s ass and began to bounce Akeno on her dick, allowing her to reach even further inside her servant.

“So you’ve been completely broken by my massive cock then? Very well, I’ll grant you the servitude you desire. From this day forth, you exist only for my pleasure,” Rias stated. “Of course,” replied Akeno, “I’ve belonged to you for many years now, please use me however you see fit.” “Naturally, you will be bearing my children as part of your duties as my sex servant,” Rias informed, “and it is likely you will not be my only mate, just the first of many.” “I don’t care about other girls, I just want the honor of carrying your Gremory children. I’m ready to begin whenever you are, Master!”

“Then let’s not waste any time, we shall begin now!” Rias said as she trust past the lightning priestess’s cervix, forcing her head into her new servant’s womb. Akeno could barely contain the pleasure she felt from this, the only thing preventing her from screaming being Rias’ lips crashing into hers. The two devil lovers passionately made out in the shower, their wet and ample breasts colliding and pressing together as the redhead pounded her raven haired friend. Rias felt pressure begin to build in her cock and knew that what they had been waiting for was about to come soon.

“I can feel that I’m going to cum soon, Akeno! Are you ready to be impregnated?!” Akeno replied “YES, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MASTER!!! PLEASE RELEASE ALL YOUR CUM INSIDE ME AND LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!!!” Rias responded “I love you too Akeno, now get knocked up,” before sheathing her member as deep in Akeno as possible. Akeno screamed “RIAS!!!” one more time before she felt herself being filled with cum.

Rias began releasing an even larger fertile load inside of Akeno, instantly filling every inch of her insides to capacity and then some. The excess cum caused Akeno to swell until she looked 3 months pregnant. Even Rias couldn’t hold back moaning from the euphoria this release granted her, and seeing at Akeno’s swollen body only added to her satisfaction. Minutes later when she stopped cumming, the Gremory daughter laid her servant on the shower’s floor and removed her member, making sure not to spill even a single drop of cum from Akeno’s pussy.

“Today was the greatest day of my life,” Akeno stated, “I’ve been in love with you since the day we first met. Thank you for taking me as your servant Master Rias.” “I’ve had my eyes on you as a mate for a long time as well. However, you’re speaking a bit to soon, Akeno. Once we finish cleaning ourselves up here we’re heading straight home so I can continue showing you my love. After all, I must be sure that you actually are pregnant with my children.” Akeno smiled at her lover and gave her a quick kiss before she began to clean up the shower.

As soon as the two schoolgirls reached the bedroom, they immediately went back to fucking like rabbits. Over the course of the night, Rias released 12 more loads in Akeno’s pussy, each one bigger than the last. With how much Rias came inside of Akeno, it’s likely that the lighting priestess was pregnant with not just one Gremory child, but twins, triplets, or more.

This pattern of nighttime sex with the president became part of Akeno’s daily schedule from that day forward. Akeno was only given three rules to abide by as part of her new contract with Rias. First, bear as many of Rias’ children as she possibly can. Second, never turn down Rias’ offers for sex. Third, she may only shower in Rias’ cum, in reference their first time making love. Even as Rias began taking other servants to mate with, these three rules would remain unbroken by Akeno and come to define her happiness in life.


End file.
